Une histoire de Succube
by MicroFish
Summary: Fic - "Ambre est une succube, elle se nourrie de l'essence vitale des Hommes. Elle croise les Winchesters sur son chemin, et, plus rien ne sera comme avant." [Ambre/Dean] Attention : Succube/Sexe - Âme sensible s'abstenir.


Bonjour, bonjour, tout le monde !

Je suis sur cette fic en parallèle de Zombieland (J'sais, j'vous dit que j'ai pas le temps et _bamm_ , voilà que je fais une autre histoire.. J'me comprends pas moi-même, j'vous rassure). Mais, j'ai trouvé le temps pour écrire ce premier chapitre. Encore une fois, je ne sais pas vraiment quelle déroulement cette fic va suivre mais j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Par contre, je reste dans les temps concernant Zombieland mais pour cette fic, je ne donne pas de limite. (Un chap' par semaine, un chap' toutes les deux semaines ?... Aucune idée !)

 **History :** Ambre est une succube, une créature démoniaque qui se nourrie de l'essence vitale des Hommes. Son chemin va croiser celui des Winchesters.

 _Attention : Succube=Sexe ! Âme sensible s'abstenir._

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 *** - * Une histoire de Succube * - ***

 _Chapitre un_

 _Ambre_

Mon nom est Ambre. Électrique.

Je ne suis pas humaine, plus depuis un sacré moment si vous voulez savoir.

J'ai un peu plus de trois cent cinquante ans au compteur. Et ouais, _bébé_ , tu as devant toi une vieille pot !

Je suis une succube. Je me nourrie de l'essence vitale des humains - hommes, femmes, peu importe - mais je suis ce qu'on appelle communément une créature démoniaque. Cependant, je suis, sans aucun doute, une des créatures les moins dangereuses qui peuplent notre Terre. Ah ouais ? Et pour quelle raison ? Parce que je ne tue pas _nécessairement_. J'ai appris à contrôler ma soif d'essence et à la rendre à son propriétaire. Je vous l'avais dit, je suis une vraie force de la nature. Indestructible.

Ma vie n'est pas vraiment palpitante, du moins, jusqu'ici. Je chasse, je mange, je bois, je festoie, je travaille, je dors. Bref, j'ai une vie d'humain des plus _banales_.

* * *

J'entre dans mon terrain de chasse : un bar à l'orée de la ville de Los Angeles.

Les clients ? De jeunes et bels hommes à la recherche d'un plan d'un soir. Autrement dit, des personnes à mon goût. Je scrute le comptoir en faisant signe au barman, Lionel, un sacré bon coup ce type.

Puis, je le vois. Mon sourire s'élargit, heureuse de le revoir. Cinq mois ? Cinq mois que sa tronche maigrichonne ne m'était pas apparue. Je me dirige vers lui alors qu'il commande des bières et je l'étreints de dos. Il sursaute mais je le serre encore plus alors qu'il essaye de se défaire de mon câlin.

" _Garth !_ " souris je de toutes mes dents et je le sens se décontracter _subitement_.

" _Bon sang, Ambrelle, tu m'as donné la chaire de poule !_ " dit il en se tournant pour me câliner à son tour. Son étreinte est chaleureuse et sincère. Je le repousse en balayant une de ses mèches sur son front.

" _Qu'est ce que tu fais, ici ? Tu es venu me voir ?_ " demandais je en ne lâchant pas mon sourire.

Garth, mon cher Garth. Figurez vous que cet homme n'a jamais été un de mes prétendants au pieu. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'a jamais été _vraiment_ attiré par moi sauf quand mon mojo est en place, évidemment.

" _Nous avons besoin de toi pour une affaire, je suis venu avec des amis. Viens, je vais te présenter._ " me répond t'il en me forçant à prendre deux bouteilles de bières pour le suivre alors qu'il prend les deux autres.

* * *

 _Dean_

Garth nous a _forcé_ à rencontrer celle qui saura nous dépatouiller de cette merde. Une créature qui nous surpasse. Ses victimes se retrouvent totalement aspirés comme dans "Scary movie 1" quand Cindy se retrouve au pieu avec son beau mec. Une véritable horreur.

Bref, voilà pourquoi moi et Sam nous nous retrouvons sur une table d'un bar typique de Los Angeles.

" _Au moins, j'vais pouvoir terminer ma soirée avec une belle créature. T'as vu les bombes ?_ " dis je dans un sourire à l'attention de mon petit frère. Pas si petit que ça en taille.

Ce dernier soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. " _T'es sérieux ? Tu comptes finir ta nuit avec une fille ? On est en pleine chasse, je te rappelle !_ "

" _Ouais, raison de plus. Je chasse de ce côté là aussi._ "

J'observe Garth devant le bar qui attend que le barman prenne sa commande. Au moment où ce dernier s'intéresse à lui, une magnifique femme aux courbes parfaites vient d'entrer dans le somptueux bar. Enfin, c'était elle la somptueuse ce soir. Une brune aux cheveux longs, fine, des seins bien voluptueux, des fesses mortelles. Une bombe nucléaire.

" _Oh putain, mec, mate moi c'te bombe._ " fis je à mon frère en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Il soupire mais je sais que ses yeux révèlent de la curiosité auprès de cette créature magnifique. " _Pas mal, ouais._ "

Je souris à l'appellation du mot "pas mal", c'est un bien grand mot pour déchiffrer la gente féminine devant nous.

" _Après notre conversation avec sa pote, j'pars la mettre dans mon pieu._ " avouais je dans un sourire carnassier. Ce soir, je jette mon dévolu sur cette femme.

Malheureusement, quand je vois son sourire s'épanouir en observant le comptoir du bar, je me mords la lèvre. Evidemment, il fallait que cette perle soit en couple. Qu'est ce que je m'imaginais ? Je soupire en m'enfonçant dans le siège.

" _Ta "bombe" a l'air d'être en couple, pas trop déçu ?_ " me demande Sammy dans un regard compatissant.

Tiens, il m'a l'air légèrement déçu, lui aussi. Je lui souris en reportant mon attention sur la femme de ma nuit. Mon fantasme du moins. Elle s'approche du bar et câline… Je tousse en comprenant que Garth vient de se faire câliner par la femme de mes rêves.

" _C'est quoi ce délire ?_ " parviens je à articuler, mes yeux déroutés.

Garth se voit offert un câlin par la bombe du siècle ? Une plaisanterie, hein ?! Impossible autrement ! Mon frère semble du même avis vu les sourcils plissés dans leur direction.

" _Tu crois que c'est elle sa pote ?_ " finit il par dire alors que les deux autres discutent agréablement.

" _Comment veux tu que Garth soit...ami avec ce genre de meufs, Sammy ?_ "

Franchement, les amis de Garth, je les voyais plus...intellos, à côté de la plaque. Aucun ne ressemblait à _ça_ dans mes pensées. Ses amies meufs devaient ressembler à rien - sans être méchants - mais merde, elles ne devaient pas ne pas ressembler à rien, surtout pas à des bombes de ce genre !

" _J'sais pas, Dean. Garth est gentil._ "

Gentil ? Bien sûr que Garth est adorable, mignon et fragile mais ce genre de filles ne cherchait _surement pas_ quelqu'un de gentil… Plutôt quelqu'un qui les ferait monter au rideau, au septième ciel, un mec comme moi. Comme Dean Winchester. Je grimace en le regardant et me dandine sur la banquette quand je vois la belle créature suivre gentiment Garth vers nous. Je réitère ma confession. Ce soir, elle est à moi.

* * *

 _Ambre_

Lorsque j'observe la table que Garth vise, je suis surprise de voir deux bels hommes assis à cette dernière. Le service va être beaucoup plus plaisant finalement. Surtout vu les regards que me lancent ces créatures. Je souris dans leur direction et j'observe leur visage se décomposer légèrement. Le plus petit, un châtain bien musclé au regard vert et au visage carré, se reprend vite et m'envoie un regard pleins de sous-entendu. D'accord, la chasse n'était pas exclue ce soir, j'allais quand même prendre mon pied et me nourrir. Parfait. Le plus grand, un brun aux cheveux plus longs, aux muscles plus fin, moins dessinés, semblait avoir du mal à me regarder défiler entre les tables. Son désir est palpable mais il semble être sur la réserve. Mmmh, non, ce soir, je ne combats pas à mettre un mec dans mon lit.

Je dépose les deux bières sur la table doucement en posant mon regard sur l'un et l'autre.

" _J'vous dépose la collation et la solution en même temps, j'suis pas cool comme pote ?_ " demande Garth en s'installant à côté de Monsieur j'vais-me-le-faire-ce-soir.

" _T'as oublié de nous dire que ta pote était ultra bombasse, Garth._ " dit ce dernier en ne me quittant pas du regard alors que je m'installe sur la banquette à côté de Monsieur je-regarde-partout-sauf-vers-elle.

Garth sourit en prenant une gorgée de sa bière. Pendant ce temps là, je ne cesse de fixer ma proie. Un sacré mec charismatique. Mon mojo se concentre sur son essence. _Oh...Mmmh_. Un mec facilement baisable, à la recherche de conquête. Soixante six plan cul ? Un connaisseur. Intéressant. En plus d'avoir bon goût niveau aura, il saura y faire. J'étire mes lèvres dans un sourire des plus sensuelles. Oui, ce soir, c'est lui mon plat favori.

" _J'vous présente Ambre. Ambre, je te présente Dean et Sam Winchester._ " dit Garth en pointant du doigt les interpellés.

Je lève un sourcil. Les chasseurs ? Vraiment palpitante cette rencontre. J'avais déjà entendu par mes confrères que ces Winchesters étaient des bombes et ils n'avaient pas plaisanté.

" _Salut !_ " parle Dean dans un sourire charmeur.

Je lui réponds par le même sourire alors que j'empoigne ma bière, approchant le goulot vers ma bouche. J'en bois une gorgée avant de la déposer et de me tourner vers Sam.

" _Bonjour, Sam._ "

Il me regarde enfin, ses yeux pétillants, et hoche _simplement_ la tête. De l'effet, je lui en fais mais il est sur la réserve et je déteste ça. J'enclenche mon mojo et je vois son regard se _transformer_. Ses pupilles se dilatent, son corps se contracte et ses doigts se crispent sur la table. Même avec mon don, il se bat contre ma nature. Ma mâchoire se crispe et mes yeux se posent sur Dean. Ce dernier a les yeux aussi dilatés que possible mais son corps se penche vers moi. Je sens ses pieds câliner mes jambes et ses mains s'approchent de moi.

" _Am..Ambre. A..Arrête, s'il..te plaît._ " bégaye Garth alors que je le sens lâcher prise.

Je coupe mon mojo parce que c'est lui qui me le demande et je vois les deux autres hommes reprendre leurs esprits.

" _Qu'est ce que tu es ?_ " crache Sam d'une voix rauque sous le regard perdu de son frère.

Je lui réponds par un sourire.

" _Justement.. Dean. Sam. Soyez ouverts d'esprits mes loulous._ " commence Garth en buvant une longue gorgée avant de reporter son attention sur le duo qui le regarde ébahi. " _Ambre est.. Ambre est une succube._ "

J'observe Dean poser sa paume sur une lame qu'il doit cacher derrière son dos alors que Sam se crispe davantage.

" _Elle est inoffensive, je vous assure, les mecs._ " continue Garth en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Dean. " _J'aurais pas fait appel à elle autrement._ "

" _Tu charmes les mecs pour te nourrir d'eux ?_ " s'indigne ce dernier en grimaçant, son envie de me mettre dans son lit ayant _totalement_ disparu.

" _En partie. Je me nourrie de votre essence vitale, votre souffle de vie, mais je vous le restitue après._ "

" _Succube, sirène, vous êtes de la même troupe, hein ?_ " continue le chasseur en serrant sa main sur sa bouteille.

" _Et bien, je peux dire que les sirènes sont dans ma branche familiale. Oui._ " je grimace à ses mots. Mes cousines n'ont rien à voir avec moi. " _Sauf que je suis plus inoffensive qu'elles. Je ne me nourrie pas pour tuer._ "

Et ça, je peux le jurer. Mon dernier mort date de mon début de transformation. Aujourd'hui, les humains ne sont que mon plat de résistance en plus d'être mon pêché mignon. Parce que oui, je prends mon pied avec eux, même sans les manger.

" _Tu ne tues pas ?_ " sont les premiers mots que Sam m'adresse.

" _Non. Je ne tues pas, Sam._ " je le regarde attentivement. " _Je suis même meilleure que vous, je n'abats pas ma nourriture pour le retrouver dans mon assiette._ "

Il me renvoie un regard curieux et pleins d'interrogations. Je reconnais bien le chasseur à cet instant.

" _Comment tu fais alors ?_ " sort Dean en me scrutant derrière sa bière.

" _Je baise mon plat, j'avale son souffle en m'empilant sur son engin…_ " deux regards lubriques se posent sur moi quelques secondes. " _... avant de lui redonner son souffle quand la partie de jambes en l'air est terminée._ "

Les deux hommes en face de moi me scrutent attendant à ce que la vérité éclate au grand jour, sauf qu'elle ne risque pas de changer de version. Je suis un ange démoniaque, mes lapins. Le regard émeraude de Dean se voile un peu alors qu'il doit repasser en boucle ma phrase dans sa caboche. Belle caboche d'ailleurs.

" _Pourquoi prends tu pour redonner ? Tu t'affaiblies à nouveau, non ?_ " ose Sam calmement.

" _Non, je suis une batterie, je me recharge et je peux donner comme bon me semble jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau je sois déchargée. Toute façon, j'peux pas vraiment expliquer ma nature, je fonctionne ainsi. Je peux juste vous dire que je ne butes personne._ " j'avale ma bière à grandes goulées.

" _T'es une genre de bête de sexe en fait ?_ " me lance le châtain dans un sourire des plus équivoques.

Bon, au moins, il avait retrouvé l'envie de me mettre dans son lit, à mon plus grand bonheur.

" _Le sexe, c'est la vie._ " déclarais je en me mordant la lèvre dans sa direction.

Sa langue sort de son trou pour lécher ses lèvres pleines. Bon sang, sûre, j'en fais mon quatre heures de ce type.

" _Ma phrase culte, j'te propose de le mettre en pratique._ " dit il avec un sourire charmeur.

" _Euh...Mmmh. Est ce qu'on peut se reconcentrer sur notre chasse ?_ " demande Garth dans un souffle alors que je siffle ma bière.

" _Je suis d'accord avec Garth._ " avoue Sam dans un murmure.

Je fais un signe à Lionel qui comprend ma demande et je reporte mon attention sur mon Garth lui intimant de m'en dire plus sur cette fameuse chasse.

* * *

 _Dean_

Un incube ? Et puis quoi encore ? Genre des créatures anti sexe ? Ma parole, c'était totalement grotesque.

" _T'es entrain de dire qu'il existe des créatures qui sont contre les besoins vitaux ?"_ demandais je encore une fois, pas certain d'avoir réellement compris ce qu'Ambre nous explique.

" _Affirmatif, sergent. En supposant que le mot sexe fait partie des besoins vitaux."_ répond elle calmement.

Oh bah merde alors, je suis la victime idéale dans ce cas. Hors de question que je me retrouve devant ce monstre pour qu'il me vide entièrement. Sans aucun jeu de mots.

" _Et donc, on la bute comment ?"_ Je vois mon frère lever les yeux au ciel mais j'm'en cure le ciboulot. J'avale la dernière gorgée de ma troisième bière tandis que Lionel nous resserre en matant clairement la bombe devant moi. Mmh, _pas touche_ , ce soir, elle est à moi, mon pote !

Elle reprend la parole quand le barman disparaît vers le comptoir. " _En lui donnant l'envie de se faire sauter._ " Elle boit une nouvelle gorgée en se penchant en arrière. Terriblement sexy. " _J'm'explique. Un incube se nourrie de la honte que vous procure le sexe, le besoin de se confesser, de devenir chaste, vous voyez le tableau ? Le seul moyen de le détruire est de lui donner envie de goûter à la luxure. Il me semble qu'il existe des incantations pour ça mais les démons sont la meilleure solution._ "

Je reste dubitatif à sa phrase. N'ayant toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il existe des créatures contre la nature même de la reproduction mais, en plus, que les démons seraient la solution ? C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi.

" _Les démons ?_ " interroge Sam et Garth en même temps.

Ambre hoche la tête tout sourire. Merveilleux sourire. Je me demande à quoi elle ressemblera quand elle s'empilera sur mon engin. Elle doit être magnifique en plein déhanchement. Oh, bon, mes pensées s'égarent.

" _...int faible._ " finit elle par dire.

Je lève un sourcil en me rendant compte que je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de sa phrase. " _Quoi ?_ "

" _Nous avons tous des points faibles. Pour les incubes, ce sont les démons._ " répète elle en me regardant. Des yeux noisettes aux couleurs du ciel, un ciel sombre foudroyant. Vraiment sexy.

" _Et tes points faibles à toi ?_ " lui demandais je en buvant un coup.

Elle me sourit de son sourire charmeur qu'elle semble ne réserver qu'à moi. " _Mon point faible ? Les hommes châtains au regard émeraude et au sourire enjôleur._ "

Décidément, la nuit de ce soir allait être torride et je _meurs_ d'envie d'y goûter. J'allais répliquer quand un coup de genoux me parvient sur ma jambe gauche. Je jette un œil vers mon frère qui m'observe avec ses grands yeux de cocker. D'accord, okey, je patiente. Il est surtout jaloux, oui.

" _Peu importe le démon ?_ " continue Garth.

" _Plus le démon est puissant, plus il y a des chances pour qu'il se laisse submerger._ "

Je pense automatiquement à Crowley, le roi de l'enfer est ce qu'il y a de plus puissant, non ? Lucifer étant dans sa cage, aucun risque que je le libère pour ce genre de broutilles. Sammy semble en venir à la même conclusion que moi.

" _Crowley va faire l'affaire, encore faut il qu'il accepte de nous aider._ " déclare mon petit frère à mon attention.

Je secoue les épaules tandis que je vide ma bière. " _On trouvera bien un moyen pour qu'il accepte._ "

Mon frère hoche la tête en vidant sa bouteille à son tour.

" _Vous avez encore des questions ?_ " questionne Ambre en se massant la nuque de ses deux mains comme si elle était fatiguée.

Ah non, non, non, ce soir, ma belle, je te prive de sommeil !

" _Je crois que nous avons fait le tour. Bien sûr, ta nature reste encore un peu floue mais je pense que nous aurons d'autres occasions de se croiser._ " intervient mon cher intello de frère.

" _Dans tous les cas, vous savez où me trouver si vous avez besoin, je suis ici pratiquement tous les soirs._ " nous apprend t'elle dans un sourire chaleureux. " _Bon, et bien, si vous en avez fini, je propose…_ " elle arrête son regard sur moi et il devient _ardent_. " _..de mettre en pratique notre vision des choses, Dean_."

Bon sang, mon prénom sort de sa bouche en une mélodie radieuse, mon sexe tressaute. Tu vas prendre, _bébé_. Je sens le regard de mon frère sur moi mais je l'ignore. Je me lève en souriant de mon sourire à faire tomber toute la gente féminine d'extase et je lui tends ma main.

" _J'attends ça depuis que tu es rentrée dans ce foutu bar, bébé_."

Elle se lève à son tour, se penche et sa main se joint à la mienne. _Pouah_ , peau douce et chaude. Mmmh, mon sexe se dresse légèrement. Dépêchons de quitter l'enceinte sinon je la baise sur cette putain de table devant mon frère et Garth. D'ailleurs, ce dernier vient de se lever et est parti en direction du comptoir. Malheureusement pour mon frère, il est pris en sandwich entre nous, il doit donc attendre que nous nous éclipsons pour s'enfuir.

" _Suis moi._ " me murmure t'elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Où tu veux, ma belle. Peu importe l'endroit, j'aurais, de toute façon, mes yeux fixés sur tes magnifiques courbes. Elle nous entraîne à l'étage en faisant un signe à Lionel et en moins de trois minutes, nous sommes dans une chambre simple avec seulement un lit double, une table de chevet et… j'arrête mon observation puisqu'une bouche voluptueuse se presse sur la mienne. _Délicieuse_. Elle sent la bière, le soleil d'azur. Le baiser n'est pas provocant, ni trop brusque, il est parfait. Elle me goûte aussi. Peut-être qu'elle me bouffe à l'instant. Peu importe, elle fait de moi ce qu'elle veut. Je sens sa langue humidifier ma lèvre et je ne réfléchis plus, savourant juste ce corps contre le mien. Nos langues se trouvent, jouent entre elles, se savourent, se goûtent. Je suis à mille lieux de ce patelin. Elle est tellement bonne. _Putain_ , je bande déjà. Je sens la naissance de ses seins se coller à mon torse, ses hanches sur les miennes, je fonds littéralement. Ses mains longent mes courbes, me contemplent, m'admirent. Elles enlèvent ma veste en cuir, mon tee-shirt. Je me retrouve torse nu face à la plus belle créature qu'il m'a été donné de voir - Et j'en ai vu un paquet. Ses yeux sont dilatés, excités, tout comme les miens et ils m'observent en détail. Je dirais même que personne jusqu'ici ne m'a regardé comme elle le fait à cet instant. Comme si le sexe ne se résumait qu'à moi. _Putain_ , j'aime ça. Ses lèvres frôlent mon torse, je ferme les yeux, appréciant l'étreinte. Ma queue est _déjà_ gorgé au maximum.

" _T'as fait ça toute ta vie, Ambre…_ " dis je dans un souffle alors que sa langue me chatouille mon bout de chair rose.

" _Tu n'as même pas idée._ " son souffle me procure des frissonnements sur mes pectoraux.

Tout va trop doucement et pourtant je ne fais aucun geste pour accélérer la cadence. Je me laisse faire. Bon sang, voilà des lunes que ce n'est pas moi qui contrôle la situation et _j'adore_ ça. Sa langue s'insère dans mon nombril, m'envoyant des pics de chaleurs vers mon sexe déjà au bord du gouffre. Puis, d'une main habile, elle défait ma ceinture et mon jean trouve sa place au sol ainsi que mon boxer. Je suis nu devant elle et je ne la sens plus. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, elle est devant moi à quelques mètres et elle me dévore du regard. C'en est totalement fini pour moi.

" _Tu es terriblement sexy, Dean._ " chantonne t'elle d'une voix incroyablement sensuelle.

" _Venant de toi, je suppose que c'est un putain de compliments ?_ " j'enlève mes pieds de tous ses tissus et je fais quelques pas vers elle.

Ma main agrippe ses longs cheveux et tire dessus. Ma bouche prend possession de ses lèvres alors que mon autre main imprime son corps. Corps musclé, fin, proportion parfaite. A tomber ! Cette meuf est à tomber ! Je me colle à elle, mon sexe tendu sur sa cuisse et j'hume son parfum. _Putain_ , même son odeur est exquis. Fruité et entêtant. _Femme fatale_. J'embrasse sa nuque, ses épaules, elle soupire de bien-être. En quelques mouvements, elle se retrouve nue alors que je ne suis encore qu'à l'embrasser sur l'épaule. _Merde_ , ça fait parti de son don ? Peu importe, elle est nue, je suis nu, la partie peut commencer. J'agrippe fermement ses cuisses et elle s'enroule autour de moi avec l'élégance d'un chat. _Féline_. Nos lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau mais la température a évolué crescendo, nos bouches se dévorent, s'imprègnent. _Putain_ , je n'ai jamais connu ça. Nos corps sont déjà moites alors que nous n'avons pas attaqué le sport. Elle me tue. Je tourne sur moi-même, la dépose sur le matelas sans lâcher ses douces lèvres. Je ne pense qu'à la pénétrer, entrer en elle et la faire jouir. Son bonheur avant le mien. J'deviens dingue.

" _Tu… T'as…_ " je bégaye en manque de souffle, je ne veux pas abandonner sa bouche." _T'as allumé ton mojo ou quoi ?_ " j'arrive à formuler ma question avant de prendre en bouche un téton durci. Même ses chairs roses sont magnifiques.

" _Non mais je fais toujours cet effet de manque, bébé._ "

C'est même plus un manque là, j'ai juste envie de passer ma vie entre tes jambes. J'ai même l'impression que mon sexe ne pourra jamais retrouver le repos à tes côtés. Je divague. J'aspire, je mords, je lèche. Je la veux pour toujours. Je continue mon chemin sur son ventre, je goûte son nombril, mordille ses hanches, ses cuisses. Ma main caresse son genou, sa cheville, son talon d'achille alors que ma bouche embrasse l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Puis, elle remonte jusqu'à ses fesses et nos regards se croisent. _Putain_ , elle me supplie dans ses yeux. Elle veut que ma langue la goûte, s'imprègne d'elle et j'en _meurs_ d'envie. Mon nez se pose sur son intimité et j'inspire. Elle est vraiment bonne. Mon sexe tressaute, n'attendant qu'une seule chose et pourtant, je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne pense qu'à Ambre. Ambre. Ambre. Ambre. Ma bouche se referme sur son intimité gonflée et elle _gémit_. Un gémissement qui vous donne envie d'approfondir, de vous donner à fond pour l'entendre encore et encore. _A l'infini_. Ma langue sort de son trou pour venir à la rencontre de son joyau. Ambre. J'aspire, je lèche, j'embrasse. Son odeur m'enivre. Ses gémissements aussi. Je pourrais être sur le point de jouir si je ne me contrôlais pas. Un cri. Son orgasme. Spectaculaire. Grandiose. _Encore_. Mes lèvres remontent vers ma partenaire, ma maîtresse, ma Ambre, et retrouvent les siennes. Je transpire. Je veux être en elle. _Maintenant_. Je lui écarte les cuisses avec mes jambes et ma queue trouve naturellement le chemin vers la jouissance. Elle mouille tellement. _Putain_. Alors que je suis sur le point de la pénétrer, elle me bascule sur le dos et s'empale d'elle même sur mon engin tendu à bloc. _Merde_. Son antre est juste parfait. Je gémis sans pouvoir me contrôler. Tellement bonne.

" _Dean…_ " elle chantonne mon prénom alors qu'elle s'enlève." _Dean…_ " elle redescend plus loin, plus profondément. Je suis entièrement en elle. Vraiment bonne. " _Ferme les yeux. Maintenant._ "

Elle va me bouffer. Je le sais, je le sens. J'obéis sans même y réfléchir alors qu'elle continue de se mouvoir sur moi. Mes hormones éclatent, jaillissent. Je suis un volcan en éruption. Je sens mon sang parcourir mes veines, j'entends les battements de mon cœur tels une batterie dans un groupe de rock. Mon souffle est saccadé, irrégulier, je suis en plein marathon. J'ai l'impression d'être mon sexe, d'entrer et sortir en elle. Je ne vois rien mais les sensations sont multipliées par mille. _Et encore_. Je me retiens parce que je n'ai pas le choix. _Elle_ ne me laisse pas le choix, je le sens. Alors que, _putain_ , ma queue est au bord de l'enfer. Puis, elle se relâche. J'hurle, mes muscles se contractent et je me déverse en elle. _Libérateur_. Deux secondes plus tard et c'est sa voix qui emplit l'air à son tour. _Le Paradis_. J'ouvre les yeux et admire la déesse devant moi. _Brillante_. _Succulente_. Nous nous observons, comblés l'un comme l'autre tout en reprenant nos souffles. Mon souffle. Parce qu'Ambre semble être au meilleure de sa forme. _Éblouissante_.

" _Tous les hommes ressentent ce genre de choses dans tes bras ?_ " demandais je alors qu'elle bouge à nouveau son bassin m'envoyant des frissons d'excitations.

" _Chacun est différent mais, oui, je donne l'extase même sur celui qui est censé détester le sexe._ " Je grimace. J'aimerais tellement qu'il n'y est que moi, qu'elle n'est jamais ressenti ça pour personne d'autre. Je voudrais être le meilleur.

" _Tu me places comment dans ta liste ?_ " je me redresse pour embrasser son cou. Je me sens durcir à nouveau alors que je suis encore en elle.

" _Dans le top cinq sans problème._ "

 _Bamm_ , ma queue est aussi dure que le béton. Deuxième round ? Je la bascule sur le dos sans m'enlever d'elle. Je sens ses parois me serrer. Trop bonne.

" _Et moi ?_ " me demande t'elle en levant les sourcils, joueuse.

Comment lui dire que je n'ai jamais connu ça ?

" _Tu seras à jamais en première place de mes expériences sexuelles, bébé._ " Sauf, bien sûr, si je rencontre une autre succube mais même ça, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est unique et que je ne connaîtrais jamais mieux. Je me déhanche en elle, me sentant le héros d'une longue série surnaturelle.

" _Tu ne devrais pas remettre le..couvert, Dean._ "

Je lève un sourcil alors que je me déhanche à nouveau. Elle ne veut pas ? Je meurs d'envie de la reprendre. " _Tu ne veux pas remettre le couvert ?_ "

Elle gémit alors que je m'enfonce plus profondément avant de me fixer. " _C'est pas que je ne veux pas mais… Si tu jouis encore, tu vas dormir plus de 20h._ "

Je lève le deuxième sourcil alors que je commence des vas-et-vients lentement. " _Pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression d'être en pleine forme._ " Je serais même capable de courir un marathon de cinquante kilomètres tellement je me sens serein.

" _Parce que tu es encore en moi et que j'atténue ta fatigue mais quand tu t'enlèveras, je te jure que tu vas roupiller comme un gros bébé._ "

Je soupire alors que mon sexe n'attend que de la pénétrer encore et encore. Je veux l'entendre hurler mon nom. " _Tu vas me redonner des forces après._ "

Elle rit. _Putain_ , elle a un rire tellement sexy. " _Je viens de tout te redonner, Dean._ "

Hein ? J'ai rien vu. Pas de poussières bleues, ni de lumières. " _Quand ?_ "

" _Pendant qu'on parlait._ " Elle me montre sa main droite qui était située derrière mon dos. " _Mon mojo s'est déversée grâce à elle._ "

Je regarde sa main, incertain. " _J'ai rien ressenti._ "

" _Normal, bébé, je te l'ai dit, quand tu es en moi, j'atténue tout._ " Elle me sourit alors que sa main me caresse la joue. Même avec ce simple geste, j'ai l'impression d'être le roi du monde. " _Enlève toi mais avant je veux un baiser._ "

Je l'embrasse longuement. Je ne veux pas disparaître d'elle, je veux y rester. " _J'ai l'impression que c'est un adieu._ "

Elle accentue le baiser, sa langue embrassant la mienne avant d'y mettre fin. " _Nous n'allons pas nous revoir avant un bon moment, Dean._ "

" _Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisse._ " Ses mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je ne les contrôle. Mais, _putain_ , c'est exactement ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte. Je suis trop bien, là.

" _Nous nous reverrons, Dean._ " Elle s'appuie sur mon torse et je sens mon sexe quittait son antre au fur et à mesure. Puis, comme si elle venait d'éteindre la lumière, je ne vois plus rien. Mon cerveau a cessé de fonctionner.

* * *

Alors, mes amis ? Ce premier chapitre est il à votre goût ?

Bisous, bisous et au deuxième chapitre !


End file.
